Truth or Dare
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: The title says it all!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone in the universe! Today we have a show for you the will go on for a few months if I get a lot of good reviews to put in my show for Truth or Dare Secret circle style with characters from different shows will answer questions and do dares for you the audience and myself. So without further notice here are the characters from the shows I've selected. Also if you have requests for characters and different shows I'll be happy to kidnap them and bring them to the show.

**From Yu Gi Oh Zexal:**

Yuma

Quinton(Chris)

Kite

Byron(before he became Vetrix)

Trey(Michael)

Quattro(Thomas)

**From Bakugan:**

Shun

Shiori

Shaun (shun's dad)

**From Tai Chi Chasers:**

Finn

Sena

General Aidan

**From Pokemon Rival Destines**

Montgomery

Throh

Delbert

Stephan

Sawk

**From Winx Club**

Helia

Flora

Okay so that's all the characters I've got so send some Questions and Dares for these Characters. I look forward to reading them!


	2. Chapter 2

I spin around in my host seat while my best friend Amanda Mao (yes she's in real life) spins around in her co-host seat.

Me: Okay guys welcome back to Truth or Dare Talk show!

Amanda: You guys sent in a lot of dares but not a lot truths. Some of the dares were enough to make us sick to our stomachs but we'll put in those dares first after we're done with the truths.

Me: You got that right Amanda. ...I was almost sick to my stomach when I read 2 dares but I hope the characters here have better immune systems than we do.

Quinton/Chris: I don't! If I smell something terrible I faint right away!

Byron/Vetrix: He's right you know. When Thomas came home after a skunk sprayed on him one day Chris's face turned green and he ran into the bathroom to throw up.

Quinton/Chris: Father I thought we agreed never to talk about that!

Byron/Vetrix: Sorry.

Me: Luckily for me I don't have sense of smell (yes it's true). But sadly for you Quinton it does involve something equally smelly as a skunk.

Quinton/Chris: *face palms* Oh dear.

Amanda: Okay so let's get the show started shall we?

Yuma: How did we get here anyway?

Me: I kidnapped you guys.

Kite: You did what?! That was not cool!

Me: Whatever. Okay you guys, you know the drill you guys have to answer the truths and do the dares.

Quattro/Thomas: And what happens if we don't?

Amanda: This! *presses the big red button on her remote*

Quinton/Chris: *gets ejected from his seat* Yikes! *gets slammed into the wall and falls on the floor in pain*

Byron/Vetrix: Christopher! *runs to Quinton and helps him up*

Quinton/Chris: *walks with his father's help while glaring at Quattro* You had to ask!

Quattro/Thomas: I was curious!

Byron/Vetrix: Well your curiosity caused your brother to get hurt! *helps Quinton back on his chair*

Quinton/Chris: *moans in pain while rubbing his throbbing head*

*I go to the intercom and yell into it*

Me: Dzenita we need an ice pack in stage 1 pronto!

Dzenita Sefer my neighbor and best friend (yes she's real too) comes in and gives Quinton the icepack.

Quinton/Chris: Thank you. *places the icepack on his head*

Amanda: Also if you lie in a question you will be struck by lightening.

All of Characters: *gasp*

Me: Okay let's start with the truths. The first truth question is from Pooch2010. It's a question for Montgomery. Montgomery who do you like?

Montgomery: Does she mean in this room or anyone that I know?

Amanda: Well Pooch2010 didn't say anything about where so let's just go with anyone.

Montgomery: That's easy. I don't like anyone except for my pokemon.

*Montgomery gets struck by lightening and flies off his chair*

Delbert: Are you okay Montgomery?

Montgomery: Yes I'm fine. *sits back down in his chair*

Me: Since Montgomery was struck by lightening it means he lied in the truth. Wow the show has just started and already we got someone struck by lightening. So Montgomery who is the lucky girl?

Stephan: Or the unlucky girl.

Montgomery: *grabs an apple from the fruit bowl and throws it at Stephan's face*

Stephan: Ouch!

Montgomery: *smirks and blushes at the same time* The person I like is my girlfriend Aurora Bellrose. She's sweet and gentle and I like that in a girl.

Flora: How precious.

Stephan: I didn't know you had a girlfriend Montgomery.

Montgomery: I told Sawk about her and made him promise not to tell you and Delbert knows including my pokemon.

Stephan: Sawk!

Sawk: *rolls his eyes*

Yuma: Let's continue. I really wanna answer a question or do a dare.

Amanda: *looks through her cards* Sorry Yuma but so there's no truths or dares for you in my card pile.

Yuma: Aw but I wanna do something.

Me: *looks through my cards* The same with me but don't worry Yuma dear maybe in the next episode.

Yuma: Don't call me dear!

Amanda: Moving on to the next question. The next question from Pooch2010 is for Shiori and Shaun Kazami. Where did you 2 meet?

Shiori: We met in the meadow one day while I was picking strawberries when a Gible attacked me. Shaun saved me and right then we fell in love with each other.

All of Characters: Aww

Flora: Just like Helia and me.

Helia: Indeed.

Me: Okay love birds its time for the next question and this question is from unknown and it's for Finn. Finn do you like Sena so much that you can't resist trying to kiss her in front your teammates?

Finn: Nope. Sena and I aren't that close but we are childhood friends.

Sena: Finn's right about that.

Amanda: Okay next question from unknown is for Sena. What is your most embarrassing story.

Sena: I was afraid of that. Well it happened to me and Finn at the same time. We woke up super late and we were panicking to get to our families. So we got dressed quickly. What we didn't know is that we were wearing each other's clothes so when we got there we got weird looks and our faces turned red.

Everyone except Finn and Sena and Quinton: *laughs*

Finn: *looks over to Quinton* How come your not laughing?

Quinton/Chris: I've seen more humiliation than that.

Me: Okay that wraps up for the questions. Now it's time for the dares. This dare is from rainbow-claw. It's for Vetrix and Quattro. It says let yourselves be tied to a bed while the others see how creative they can be with permanent markers, oil paints, glitter glue, normal glue, scissors, construction paper, make-up, whipped cream, honey, hair dye, baby powder, cat litter, extra-fresh manure, and you.

Quinton/Chris: I am not doing that to my father or my brother!

Trey/Micheal: I'm with Quinton on this one.

Amanda: Okay than we'll just do it.

*a body guard ties Vetrix and Quattro on the bed*

(A few minutes pass)

Everyone except Trey and Quinton: Gross *laughs*

Vetrix and Quattro are covered in everything on the list.

Quinton/Chris: *sniffs and faces turns green* *runs inside the bathroom to throw up*

Me: Okay Andrew please takes these 2 to the showers.

*Andrew Alvarado my best friend and lab partner for biology for last year and the guy I have a crush on (yes he's real) takes them and throws them into the shower*

Amanda: Okay the next dare is for- hey Yuma rainbow-claw was nice enough to leave you a dare at the last minute.

Yuma: Yes finally!

Amanda: It says make the most disgusting pizza you can think of and make Flora eat the pizza.

Yuma: Where should I go to make the pizza?

Me: In the kitchen dummy!

Yuma: I am not a dummy! *runs to the kitchen*

Quinton/Chris: *comes out of the bathroom breathing hard and sits back on his seat*

Kite: Quinton are you okay now?

Quinton/Chris: My stomach hurts since I threw up my lunch but other than that I'm fine.

Trey/Chris: Here Quinton these should help *gives Quinton a few painkillers and some water*

Quinton/Chris: *swallows them* Thanks.

Vetrix and Quattro come out of the showers smelling like roses.

Quinton/Chris: At least they're finally clean.

Quattro/Thomas: Hey at least you didn't have to do the dare!

Me: Okay before Quattro starts an argument with Quinton let's move on to the next dare. It's from unknown.

Helia: People please put your names when you review this story. It would help the hosts a lot.

Me: Thank you for the outburst Helia unknown wants Montgomery to kiss his girlfriend in public.

Montgomery: *smirks* That should be easy.

Amanda: In your underwear.

Montgomery: *eyes widen* Not gonna happen!

Amanda: *presses the button on her remote*

Montgomery: *gets ejected from his seat* Oh no! *slams into the wall and falls on the floor in pain*

Delbert: *rushes to help Montgomery back to his seat*

Montgomery: Fine I'll do it!

Me: But first let me introduce you to Montgomery's girlfriend Aurora Bellrose.

Aurora: Montgomery! *runs to hug him*

Montgomery: *blushes and hugs her back*

Me: Well Montgomery go outside in your underwear.

Montgomery: But it's cold outside!

Stephan: You said you would do it.

Montgomery: Do you want me to smack you?

Stephan: No!

Montgomery: Then zip it! *goes to the dressing room and comes out in a pair of lilac boxers*

Everyone: *laughs*

Yuma: *laughs as he comes out with a big pizza*

Montgomery: *glares* Let's get this over with! *goes with Aurora outside*

Me: Switching to the outside cameras! *presses the yellow button on my remote to look at the cameras outside*

*Everyone is laughing and taking pictures of Montgomery as he kisses Aurora* *Montgomery and Aurora run back inside after it's over*

Montgomery: *goes back in the dressing room and comes out in his regular clothes shivering* Never make me do that ever again!

Amanda: Okay Yuma what is in that pizza?

Yuma: Squid, chili peppers, blueberries, mayo, soda and flower petals.

Quinton/Chris: *face turns green and runs to the bathroom to throw up again*

Byron/Vetrix: Christopher isn't enjoying this so far.

Me: Agreed. Okay Flora, eat the pizza.

*Flora eats it* *after she eats it her face is a bit green*

Flora: That was disgusting and spicy at the same time!

Yuma: Ha ha

Flora: *uses her powers to wrap vines around Yuma*

Yuma: *tries to move* Hey you guys could've told me she had powers!

Amanda: Okay the next dare is from hey it's from me. Shun you have to talk nonstop for 30 minutes.

Shun: Easy. *shun begins to lecture*

*After 3o minutes Quinton comes out of the bathroom clutching his neck and notices his brothers are asleep*

Quinton/Chris: What happened while I gone?

Me: Shun began to lecture about entire history of the magical dimension.

Dzenita comes in and splashes water on Trey and Quattro

Trey and Quattro: Quinton!

Quinton/Chris: It wasn't me! It was her assistant, though she is pretty cute.

Amanda: *sings* Quinton's got a crush.

Quinton/Chris: I do not!

Me: Okay the next dare is unknown and it's for Shun again. You have to dress up like a girl for a whole month.

Shun: What!

Me: Okay since you're my favorite character you have to dress up like a girl for the rest for this episode and the next episode of the show.

Shun: Sounds good to me.

*Dzenita pushes a chest toward Shun. Shun opens it and his face pales. He holds up a long sleeve white dress with ruffles on the sleeves and decorated with black flowers.

Me: *hold up a pair of white heels* Don't forget these.

Shun: *growls*

Amanda: While shun is changing. We have another dare from Pooch2010 and it's for Aurora. You have to kiss Montgomery on the lips. (I added the lips part).

Aurora: That's easy.

*Aurora places her lips to Montgomery's for 10 minutes* *When they break out of the kiss they're blushing a deep red color*

*shun comes out looking like a young girl*

Me: Don't forget this *runs and places a ring of white flowers on Shun's head*

Shun: I look like my mother when she married my father!

Shiori: But you look beautiful sweetie.

Me: Okay Pooch2010's next dare is for Shun and she wants you to do a one handed hand stand for the rest of the show

Shun: Easy! *does the hand stand*

Amanda: The next few dares involve Shark so Aima is going to kidnap him.

Me: See you guys later. *runs off to get Shark, Dextra and a few other characters*

Yuma: Shark is going to be mad.

Amanda: Whatever. The final dare from Pooch2010 is for Throh. Hit the person you hate the most.

Throh: (in pokemon language) Yes! Can I throw him?

Amanda: Do whatever you want to them.

Throh: Yes! *grabs Stephans arm and throws him at Quinton*

Quinton/Chris: *Stephan slams into him* Grr you're heavy!

Stephan: Sorry! *stand up on Quinton's back*

Quinton/Chris: You're on my back!

Stephan: *Goes back to his seat* Sorry about that!

Yuma: *helps Quinton up*

Quinton/Chris: *sits back down on his chair* Thank you Yuma

Amanda: Aima's not here yet but hey Dzenita why don't you read the next few dares.

Dzenita: Okay the next dare is from you Amanda and its for General Aidan. You have to let Hannah be General for a whole week.

General Aidan: Alright then.

Dzenita: What is taking Aima so long?

Amanda: She has to kidnap a few people.

Dzenita: Couldn't she just ask them to the show?

Amanda: She said it wouldn't be fun.

Dzenita: I guess she's right.

Amanda: Will you read the next dare for us Dzenita?

Dzenita: Okay the next dare is from you again Amanda and its for Yuma? You are not allowed to eat anything for a whole duel.

Yuma: No fair!

Dzenita: Before an argument gets out the next dare is from unknown and it for Montgomery.

Montgomery: *looks up* Why does everyone like to pick on me?!

Amanda: I don't know but I think this unknown is a girl because she wants Montgomery to kiss her. She has brown eyes and brown hair including fair skin. She says she is a loner type. She's just like Aima except Aima is a tomboy and she's a girly girl. Also because Aima eats lunch alone everyday and everyone ignores her. Also she currently has boyfriend (yes all of this is true)

Montgomery: She seems pretty decent. I mean the unknown girl.

Dzenita: *prints a map to the unknown girls house and gives it Montgomery*

Montgomery: I won't cheat on you Aurora *runs to the unknown persons house as I come in with shark, dextra, tori and spectra tied up*

Me: *tosses Orbital 7 to Kite and unties the others* Welcome to the show everyone!

Shark: What in the world was that for!

Me: Yuma made me.

Yuma: I didn't!

Rest of the characters: …

Me: Well that's all the time we have today see you all in the next episode of True or Dare and please send truths and dares to our characters here especially Quinton and Trey. You can send dares to me Amanda and Dzenita as well. Good Night!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey everyone welcome back to Truth or Dare. This time since Amanda and I stopped being friends and please don't ask why, I asked my friends Emma and Mariam to be my co-hosts. Technically they asked me and I said yes.

Emma: So what happened to you guys after the episode last week

Montgomery: *begins to cry as Throh comforts him*

Mariam: Montgomery what happened?

Delbert: Once we got out of the studio people where pointing and laughing at him.

Montgomery: It was horrible! My parents nearly yelled at me saying that I was immature and that my brothers are better than me. They keep saying that every day and I'm sick of hearing it.

Aurora: Don't worry Montgomery I'm sure everything will be okay soon.

Montgomery: Thanks Aurora. That's why I love you.

Me: So how was everyone else and Shun I see you're still dressed up as a girl as promised.

Shun: Yes I am

Quinton/Chris: People were laughing at me and I didn't do any truths or dares! What's the big idea?!

Emma: Quattro posted a video of Stephan slamming into you online and it got a million hits.

Quinton/Chris: What! Quattro you're so dead after this episode!

Quattro/Thomas: *looks scared*

Mariam: Dzenita is back too. Say hi to the viewers Dzenita.

Dzenita: Hey everyone!

Trey/Micheal: *raises his hand*

Me: Yes Trey?

Trey/Micheal: Can you repeat to the viewers what will happen if you lie in truth or refuse to a dare?

Quinton/Chris: Uh Oh…

Emma: Sure if you guys lie in a truth you guys get shocked. The only person who got shocked in the last episode was Montgomery.

Montgomery: Don't remind me!

Mariam: If you guys refuse to a dare you'll ejected from your seat. The 2 people that got ejected from their seats in the last episode were Montgomery and Quinton.

Montgomery: I still have that big bump on my head from the last episode.

Quinton/Chris: *growls*

Quattro/Thomas: Can you test it out again? I think the viewers would want to have another look at it again.

Quinton/Chris: Good idea Quattro. Wait! What!

Me: Sure we can. Press the big red button on your remote Emma.

Emma: On it! *presses it*

Shark:*gets ejected from his seat* What in the world! *slams into the wall and falls on the floor in pain*

Montgomery: *goes to Shark and helps him back to his seat*

Shark: *sits back down in his chair* Thanks Montdumery

Montgomery: It's Montgomery!

Stephan: Looks like I'm not the only who has a name that people get wrong all the time.

Me: People get my name wrong all the time. Mostly my teachers.

Dzenita: The same with me.

Finn: Are you even part of this show Dzenita?

Dzenita: Aima can I hurt him?

Me: Yes you can.

Dzenita: *chases Finn*

Finn: No fair! *runs*

Quinton/Chris: Thank goodness it wasn't me this time.

Emma: Okay now it's time for the truths and dares most of them are from a 12 year old year girl that goes by the penname of sharkrules. She said informed us that she will be getting an account on fanfiction in June. Looking at her penname its obivious that she's a big fan of Shark.

Shark: Great another fangirl at my tail.

Mariam: Okay her truths are only for Shark but she does have a few dares for the rest of the guys and they are hilarious. Also she has a dare for us which we're not happy about but its funny.

Me: Oh yeah I forgot that I hired her to be the doctor for this show so Dzenita you won't have to worry about taking care of them.

Dzenita: Thank goodness.

Emma: So introducing sharkrules and Shark her real name is Mckenzie.

Mchenzie: Hi everyone I'm so happy to be on the show since Amy let me.

Me: For the hundredth time it's Aima!

Montgomery: Oh no I forgot to kiss her in the last episode!

Mariam: That's why we're taking care of that dare first. Kiss her Montgomery.

Montgomery: Fine. Does a kiss on the cheek count?

Me: Yes since she said if Aurora feels bad about you kissing her on the lips you can kiss her the cheek.

Montgomery: Okay *goes to Mckenzie and kisses her on the cheek.*

Emma: Okay the first truth from Mckenzie for is Shark do you have a stuffed animal.

Mariam: She also asked if Shark wouldn't be shocked if he lied in a truth. We discussed about it and Shark will not be shocked only on this episode because we want to be fair with all of the characters.

Shark: Fine with me. I do have a stuffed octopus.

All of the characters except Shark: *laughs*

Yuma: *falls out of his chair laughing* Aw man that is rich.

Shark: *blushes embarrassed* Next question!

Me: Okay now that we got that out of our systems. The next question from Mckenzie is Shark what is your favorite flower?

Shark: My favorite flower is the rose.

Emma: Okay the next question from Mckenzie is Shark what animal are you afraid of?

Shark: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm terrified of mice.

All of us except Shark and Montgomery: *laugh really hard*

Montgomery: Hey I'm terrified of mice!

Throh: You're also afraid of fire-type pokemon and water-type pokemon.

Montgomery: *face palms* I know.

Mariam: Okay that wraps up the truths so lets move on to the dares. Aima kidnap Luka and Jahara?

Me: I'll be back. Dzenita take my place while I'm gone. *runs of the room*

Dzenita: While Aima is gone again the first dare is for Micheal and Quinton? You guys have to fight each other in tutus.

Trey/Micheal: You have got to be kidding me!

Quinton/Chris: …*sleeps*

Kite: Quinton fell asleep.

Trey/Micheal: *pokes Quinton* Quinton?

Quinton/Chris: *stirs but doesn't wake up*

Quattro/Thomas: *goes to Quinton and begins to tickle him*

Quinton/Chris; *wakes up and begins to laugh* Stop it Quattro! You know I'm ticklish!

Quattro/Thomas: *laughs and runs back to his seat*

Quinton/Chris: *yells* Never tickle me when I'm asleep you know I get th-Hic! Hiccups when you hic do that!

Emma: Okay Quinton you have against Trey while the 2 of you are wearing tutus.

Quinton/Chris: I'll do it hic since that last thing I hic want to happen is to hic get ejected from hic my seat…again. But I hic do not look hic good in women's hic clothing.

Mariam: *pushes a chest toward them* Here they are.

Trey/Micheal: *opens the chest and pulls out a red tutu in his size and goes to a dressing room*

Quinton/Chris: *pulls out a blue tutu in his size and goes to a different dressing room*

*A few minutes later Quinton and Trey come out looking scared*

Everyone except Quinton and Trey: *laugh really hard*

Quinton/Chris: This is embarrassing but let's get this over with.

*They duel and in the end Quinton won*

Trey/Micheal: Can we change back now?

Dzenita: Wait! *takes out a camera and takes a picture of them*

Quinton/Chris: *growls and goes to the dressing room and comes back in his regular clothes along with Trey* That was hic not funny at hic all!

Emma: Be careful you 2 there are more dares for you both. But now Sena please step out of the room because Mckenzie doesn't want you to know this next dare.

Sena: Okay

Mariam: Okay in this dare Shark you and Finn have to dress up as each other and Shark you have to kiss Sena as Finn.

Finn: But

Dzenita: No buts Finn unless you want to ejected from your seat.

Finn: Fine but he does not look like me.

Emma: That's why we have costumes and whigs for you guys and we have a makeup artist to help with the facial features.

Shark: Okay *goes the dressing room with Finn*

Mariam: While they're changing and getting ready the next dare is for Trey. You have to kiss a dog.

Trey/Micheal: Gross!

Quinton/Chris: If he does do the hic dare can I leave? I'm really hic allergic to dogs.

Dzenita: Sure

Quinton/Chris: *stands up and leaves as Andrew brings out a poodle*

Trey/Micheal: *goes to the poodle and kisses it on the cheek* *the poodle licks his face in response* Yuck!

Quinton/Chris: *comes back as Andrew leaves with the poodle and while Finn and Shark come out looking like each other*

Emma: Wow those makeup artists Aima hired for the show are good. You two look really look like each other.

Finn: This wig is itchy!

Shark: I look like an idiot!

Finn: Hey!

Mariam: Okay you two all Shark has to do is kiss Sena and after he kisses her he reveals his true identity.

Shark: Okay

Dzenita: Sena you can come in now

Sena: *walks in* What is the dare?

Emma: Finn has to kiss you on the lips

Sena: Easy *goes to the person she thought was Finn*

Shark: *kisses Sena on the lips as Finn looks away with anger* *they break out of the kiss a few minutes later*

Sena: You're a really good kisser Finn

Shark: Actually I'm Shark *takes off the wig*

Sena: What! How dare you kiss me! *slaps him across the face and walks back to her seat*

Shark: Owww *rubs his cheek*

Mariam: Okay the next dare in for Shun. You have to kiss Montgomery's girlfriend.

Montgomery: What! Shun if you do this dare I will kill you later!

Shun: I have to do it or else I'll get ejected. *goes to Aurora and kisses her on the lips for one minute and then goes back to his seat*

Montgomery: *gives shun a death glare while his face is red with fury*

Dzenita: Okay the next dare is for Montgomery. You have to kiss Yuma's friend Tori Meadows. Aima brought her in the last episode.

Tori: Yes a hot guy gets to kiss me.

Yuma: Hey what about me!

Tori: You're not even close to him.

Yuma: Grrr

Montgomery: Okay and again I'm not planning to cheat on you Aurora. *goes to Tori and kisses her on the cheek for 10 seconds and then goes back to his seat*

Tori: *faints with a dreamy look on her face*

Dzenita: The next dare is for Trey and you have to act like a cute puppy for the rest of the episode.

Trey/Micheal: You have got to be kidding me.

Quattro/Thomas: *pushes Trey off his seat*

Trey/Micheal: *falls on the floor* Ow! What was that for!

Quattro/Thomas: Dogs don't sit on chairs.

Trey/Micheal: *sighs and got on all fours* *pretends to bark*

Quinton/Chris: *stares at Trey with wide eyes*

Quattro/Thomas: *laughs*

Emma: Okay the next dare is for Quinton. You have to try to steal an old lady's purse.

Quinton/Chris: No!

Mariam: *presses the button on her remote*

Quinton/Chris: *gets ejected from his seat* Not hic again! *slams into the wall and falls on the floor in pain* Fine I'll hic do it! *goes outside*

Dzenita: Switching to the outside cameras

Quinton/Chris: *uses his crest to get the purse until the old lady grabs it and hits him with it* Ow! *runs back inside glaring*

Emma: The next dare is for Finn and Sena you have to kiss each other on the lips in front of your teammates.

Finn: Are they here?

Mariam: *opens a door where the rest of the chasers are in a different room*

Rai: Now we are and that was funny when the old lady hit the silver haired guy with her purse.

Quinton/Chris: *glares at Rai* Watch it hic mister because after the hic episode I'll hic kill you.

Rai: *looks scared*

Finn: Let's get this over with. *kisses Sena on the lips*

Rai: How long are they going to kiss?

Dzenita: One hour

Rai: I'm out of here! *runs out of the room and tries to unlock the door*

Emma: *press the button on her remote*

Rai: *gets shocked* Grrr

*an hour later Finn and Sena break out the kiss*

Finn: That was pretty nice.

Sena: Yeah I'm glad I feel in love with you Finn.

Mariam: The next dare is for Shark and Orbital 7. You have to stay in a closet for an hour.

Orbital 7: Why me?

Dzenita: Because Mckenzie said so. Now go into that closet.

*Orbital and Shark go to the closet and lock the door*

Emma: While that happens let's move on to the next dare. It's for Quinton. You have to stay in the same room with a skunk.

Quinton/Chris: You've got to be kidding me. I have a huge fear of skunks!

*a bodyguard grabs Quinton and drags him to a room*

Quinton/Chris: *squirms trying to escape* Let me go! I'm afraid of skunks! *gets thrown into the room* *kicks the door and bangs on it trying to get out* *screams* Let me out of here! *the skunk comes toward him*

*an hour passes*

Shark: *comes out the closet with Orbital 7 unharmed as I come with Luka, Jahara and Misty tied up* That was not funny!

Orbital 7: You've got that right. He tried to kill me!

Shark: You wouldn't shut up!

Me: Okay let's get Quinton out of the closet before he gets a panick attack.

*a bodyguard unlocks the door and Quinton comes immediately running inside the showers*

Dzenita: Since it's going to take a few episodes for Quinton's clothes to be clean a viewer was kind enough to donate a long blue dress with long sleeves and white pants with blue heels in Quinton's size for him to wear when he gets out.

Me: That's all the time we have today so you in next time on Truth or Dare Talkshow. Same time same channel and please send more truths and dares.

**Me: Guys I'm sorry this took so long but I broke my left hand during Gym class yesterday so I can't write or type. But I'll try to get every story updated. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Help me out here guys! Please PM if you have any Truths or Dares because I've gone crazy! I don't want this story to end. PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME TRUHS OR DARES I'M ON MY KNEES HERE!**


	5. Stop SOPA!

This is an urgent message for those who are authors writing fanfiction! I heard a bill known as SOPA is slowly rising up again. We must unite and stop SOPA again. If we let the enemy win, than millions of people will go to jail. The bill is unconstitutional, because it is like taking away our freedom of writing on the internet! The government should ban this bill. When we say we don't own it, we aren't doing piracy, and if we continue saying it's not ours, than they can't throw us to jail. We are the people, and we must stop them! If the government approves this, than they are doing something against the constitution that our founding fathers wrote, and signed. We can not let this happen, SOPA must to put to an end by the us, the people. So stop SOPA now, and if anyone from the government is reading this, than you should do something about it NOW!


End file.
